Let It Go
by StarlightsAngel
Summary: Fed up with her family's abuse, Meg decides enough is enough and runs away in the middle of the night. 'Let It Go' from Frozen is used in this story.


**Let It Go**

_**Hello everyone! I've always liked Family Guy; my favorite character is poor long-suffering Meg Griffin. She's gone through hell because of her family so I decided to write a short one-shot about her finally finding freedom. 'Let It Go' from Frozen is mixed into this as well. Hope you all enjoy. I own nothing!**_

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, _

_Not a footprint to be seen, _

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_ And it looks like, I'm the queen. _

Meg Griffin ran for her life. Her feet ran faster and faster away from her house. Faster and faster to freedom. She ran to the top of a hill and stopped, staring down at her home. Or should she say torture chamber. The wind blew hard into her face.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, _

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. _

For eighteen long years, her own family had abused her, neglected her and treated her like she was nothing. Her father Peter, would make cruel jokes about her, belittle her, sometimes even acting like she wasn't even his daughter, but a complete stranger. Her mother Lois, was just as bad, if not worse. Because of Lois, Meg had gone through self harm, an eating disorder and constant bullying at school. Lois constantly put her down, because Meg didn't look like the girls at school. And there was no point talking to her brothers Chris and Stewie- they just acted like she didn't exist. But no matter what they did, Meg refused to let them break her spirit.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see,_

_ Be the good girl, you always have to be _

The only person who treated Meg with respect was Brian, the family dog. He was the only one who treated her like a normal person. But as much as she loved Brian, it was not enough for Meg to stay home. So that night, she had packed her bags, and escaped through her bedroom window.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know, _

_Well, now they know! _

As Meg stared at the Griffin family house, a thought came into her head. It was a couple of weeks ago and she was watching the new Disney movie _Frozen. _Or at least a bit of the movie before Peter saw her in the room and changed the channel. But before he did, Meg had listened to the song _Let It Go, _a song she felt, she could identify with. She understood how Elsa, the character singing the song felt. Isolated, alone, longing to escape. Well now, she had. It was time, to let herself out of her cage.

_Let it go, let it go, _

_Can't hold it back anymore. _

_Let it go, let it go, _

_Turn away and slam the door!_

Meg smiled and turned away from the Griffin household. In the morning, Peter would open her bedroom door to make fun of her yet again and discover her gone. What would they all say when they found out? 'Oh, who cares?' thought Meg. 'They will never miss me. And I certainly won't miss them.' The wind turned colder but Meg didn't care.

_I don't care, what they're going to say! _

_Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway!_

Meg moved on further down the street, swinging her bags. She now knew how Elsa felt when she could finally use her powers properly. Meg knew she didn't have magic powers herself- but she _did _have the strength and courage to run away and start a new life. Already she was beginning to feel a lot better than she had ever felt in her life. The worries about her family started to get smaller and smaller.

_It's funny how some distance, _

_Makes everything seem small, _

_And the fears that once controlled me, _

_Can't get to me at all!_

Her mind wandered to what was going to happen next. She had saved enough money for an airplane ticket to New York, her favorite place. She'd hopefully find a job and a place to live. 'And change my looks as well.' she thought. 'I'll grow my hair and join a gym. And buy proper make-up and clothes, not Lois' hand-me-downs!'

_It's time to see what I can do, _

_To test the limits and break through! _

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me...I'm free!_

Meg reached the sign saying 'WELCOME TO QUAHOG!' 'Time for me to say goodbye to Quahog. Nice knowing you. Not.' she said quietly. Quickening her pace, she ran down the road and up a hill.

_Let it go, let it go, _

_I'm one with the wind and sky. _

_Let it go, let it go, _

_You'll never see me cry!_

Meg's mind trailed to poor Brian back home. She had left a note for him, explaining to him why she was leaving and that she'd miss him but she wished him well. A lone tear trickled down her cheek but was wiped away as quickly as it came. No matter how cruelly her family had treated her, Meg refused to let them see her cry.

_Here I stand, and here I'll stay! _

_Let the storm rage on!_

All of a sudden, Meg felt a sense of power and courage rush through her body. She had never felt like this before in her entire life. She turned around and stared down at Quahog, one last time.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground._

_ My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around. _

_And one thought crystallises like an icy blast._

Reaching into one of her bags, Meg pulled out a framed photograph of her family that she'd stolen. She had been cropped out of the photo by Lois. Meg stared at the photo with strong hatred before throwing it with all of her strength down towards Quahog. It flew through the air and out of sight. 'Goodbye and good riddance.' she said.

_I'm never going back!_

_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go, let it go, _

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn. _

_Let it go, let it go, _

_That perfect girl is gone!_

At last, Meg reached the airport and checked herself in. It wasn't too long a wait before her airplane arrived. Meg sat herself down in a window seat, watching the sun rise over the horizon. 'Time for a new beginning. Time for a new life!' she thought happily.

_Here I stand in the light of day! _

_Let the storm rage on! _

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

**Hope that you all enjoyed this for a first effort! Please rate and review!**


End file.
